Sirius's death
by Jamespisthebest
Summary: I've always wondered what minerva might've felt when sirius died. So here is a one shot of minerva's feelings when she heard about the grave news. Its something i have always wanted to write, Mind you, it's EMOTIONAL. So i suggest you to keep a tissue box beside you.


Chap 1: The cries of fear

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Even the darkest of night would end someday and the sun will shine again, she thought to herself as she kept on pacing back and forth her office really quick,…clearly tensed. The old, tall, severe-looking woman, her hair tied up in a bun. The deputy headmistress of Hogwarts was going on looking out of the window, expecting someone. She turned away from the window and stopped in front of her desk until she heard the screeching voice of an owl with a letter. She quickly took away the letter from the owl, opened, and read it.

_**Dear Minerva,**_

_**Meet me in my office in 5 minutes. Important business to tell. Take Filius with you.**_

_**-Albus**_

What did Abus mean by 'important business'? She quicky changed her night gown, put on her robes and walked straight out of the office and went straight for the music room where she saw professor Flitwick. "Filius! Thank goodness, you're here! Important business to attend to. I just received a letter from Dumbledore, he didn't say anything specifically, but to meet him in the office right now", her voice breaking. "Oh, okay, we have to go now." They quickly made their way to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, which was well protected by the stone gargoyle as usual. Filius began saying the password but the gargoyle automatically stood open for them. CLEARLY, something's not right! They stared at each other and went inside the office only to see the green flames from the fireplace, fading to reveal Dumbledore and harry. Dumbledore seemed worried and grieved, and harry was stone-faced.

"Albus, thank goodness, you both are alright, Where are the others?" asked Minerva. "They're down, I sent them before…harry? Will you please wait outside the office for a few minutes? If you don't…well…-" Harry quietly went outside and closed the door behind him. "Minerva, Filius, I know this is going to be shocking and grieving, but…what happened at the ministry today….." began Albus. Her heart stopped. What was Dumbledore going to say? What has happened at the ministry today? Does this involve Umbridge? Before Minerva could ask anything, Dumbledore spoke again "Sirius Black is dead….." said Albus putting his head down.

Her eyes started to become numb when she heard what Albus had just said. She could hear Filius saying NO and sitting down on the chair, worried. She didn't know what to do,….she couldn't move….She looked up and stared at Dumbledore's face and tears started flowing from her eyes, shaking, she put her face down in her hands and started to sob. Her eyes were beginning to become red, she could not believe this! This could not happen! Sirius black? Another of the marauders is dead….? She still had the power to open and eyes, and asking "Albus…how?" "It's a long story. But…Bellatrix Lestrange…" "Say no more Albus…", said Filius wiping away a tear and putting his head down, " Minerva,…I know what you must be feeling right now, but please, if you go outside, sobbing, what must harry feel? Stay strong for harry,….please." said Albus patting her on the shoulder. She wiped away her tears and nodded. She made her way out of the office and told harry to go inside. When harry was halfway inside the door, she called, "Potter…."

Harry turned to her and she said in the most understanding and motherly way "I'm sorry…..." patting him on his shoulder weakly. Harry looked into her understanding eyes for another second and nodded going inside the office. Minerva ,made her way quickly to her office, closed the door, her hands trembling and tears fell down from her face…tears she could not control. Sirius black was nothing to her, just a former ex-student who used to trouble the hell out of her. Yet his death made her cry? The death of James and lily was already too much to bear, but Sirius. She began getting flashbacks from the past… "MINNIE! She could hear it…..the voice of Sirius black. "MINNIE…! She wiped away her tears and walked to her locker, taking out an old box. The box was dusty. She slid open the box to revel some old photographs moving. She was searching for an old memory perhaps. She began throwing all the photographs, until she got the one.

She held the photograph of the marauders happily waving at the camera in the photo. James was extremely happy,…..maybe he had seen Evans. She smiled! She then put her eyes on Remus waving. She moved her eyes closer to the last one, Sirius, smiling with a big smirk on his face. Maybe he had got a new idea for their pranks. Her smile faded. She kept on stroking the photo and slowly wrapped her arms around it. They were just students back then,,, students who didn't know of their fate. And what they grew up to be…brave young men who had to die so early. Another of the marauder is now gone. What must Remus feel right ow? The poor man is so lonely now! His best mates,…his BROTHERS were gone. This is not fair! Life's totally not fair! However, we cannot do anything, because life goes on…..

She got up and stared out of the window. She could imagine Sirius reaching his happy place….with his best friends …together watching over harry. Voldemort is back, and this is a war we have to win! NO MATTER WHAT!

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I know it's all emotional okay?! PLEASE review and tell me how you feel about it. Reviewers really make me smile like an idiot **____**) Oh and don't forget to follow my Instagram page for harry potter and funny marauder text posts, it's the place where I'm mostly active, and where you can see what all I'm up to .hogwartians So, until next time! See ya!**_


End file.
